Sue Turns Evil
by Gillyweed7
Summary: The media and stress gets to Sue, then she cracks


_Set in Australia, Sue has took a plane to get away from the media attention, now living in a small cosy bungalow in Sydney, working as a waitress. She has changed her name to Lucy and died her hair dark red_

_First scene in the café where she works_

"Hey Paul! We need 2 coffees here now!"

"Ok, ok, Lucy, you got to relax, we don't get many customers here anyways, and why are you still here, you could easily get a modelling job or something"

"What are you talking about? I couldn't even pass for a cheerleader in high school!"

"Yeah yeah, you do seem familiar though, where are you from?" he asked with suspicion

"Ireland" saying it in a slightly Irish accent to make it believable, now she was sweating "What if he finds out? I'll be ruined" thoughts were creeping in now, and Paul just stared at her. "This is my first day on the job as well, why can't people just leave me alone"

"Oh ok, your accents nice, how come you don't always talk like?"

"You know what I feel real sick, can I go to the staff toilets?"

"Err yeah sure, go through the corridor and it's the second left" He was getting a bit more suspicious but shrugged it off

Sue started walking slowly to the staff rest room but soon picked up pace and was soon half walking half running, "I've got to get out of here" she thought

Slamming the door and entering, Sue took a glance around the toilets to see if anyone was present, after this a quick turnaround and Sue was looking in the mirror. seeing make up starting to wear from the sweat, her breath started to quicken.

Leaping out the staff restroom, Sue ran to her Bungalow, too much was going on in her mind and she didn't have anyone to comfort her, the crying went on for days, the next door neighbour even popped round, no response. Sue Storm was keeping too her self and she wanted no one around except for Reed. This was never going to happen as she did not tell anyone where she had gone, just a note saying she need time off and she wouldn't be back for months.

* * *

_Meanwhile _Reed was going berserk, no sign of Sue for weeks now, no phone call, no communication at all, "Was she dead?" "Was this just an excuse to leave Reed to be with another guy" thoughts were swarming through his mind,

- Johnny walks in too Reed's apartment -

"Hey man, any word on my sis"

"No ok! She's disappeared and I have no clue at all"

"Calm down dude, I told you, you'd turn her crazy" A grin pops on Johnny's face

Nothing but a stare and Johnny was running, Even though he always seemed like in a joking manner, this time there was a hint of sadness arising, now that his sister was gone he hadn't had anyone to talk for a while, this was soon shrugged off when he met a model in a over 18's club.

_Back to Sue_

* * *

After calming down Sue was back on her feet instead of the sofa where she left a big indent in the sofa from sitting there for 3 days,

"I think I'll go invisible today, I can't deal with people at the minute" she said as Sue opened the door and left the expensive bungalow, with no one seeing her and/or realising she was part of the fantastic four felt great! No one asking for her autograph, no news reporters and certainly no men harassing her. As she entered the pub, the atmosphere was bright and comforting, the pub looked modern and it looked the kind of place millionaires go. As soon as she thought that, there was a crash, someone had seriously injured themselves

"Is any one here a medic?" Shouted the Bar man

Sue had done a medical course and she knew what the problem was, a deep cut on the leg from the glass that fell, (a lot of blood exposed) a fractured arm and looked like bleeding on the top of the head, she was just about to turn visible, and then it hit her…. She had no clothes on!

"Please is anyone there! Someone call 911!"

She couldn't, she wouldn't, not like this….soon Sue was glancing around, thinking if their was anything to use for substitute clothing, soon she looked on the second floor and found a bedroom, obviously the owners lived here, thankfully it was a woman's bedroom, she raced to the closet, put some jeans and a top on, popular styles so no one suspected she had stolen them, then she noticed it in the corner of her eye, a 24 carat gold ring on the window sill, at first it was "I'm not a thief" then she put it on, it looked and felt so good for Sue, she felt so powerful and rich.

Soon Sue was downstairs healing the wounded customer and was called a hero, the man was taken to hospital, it seemed he got too drunk after the divorce he experienced last week and this lead to the trip and the awkward fall.

"You're a star lassie, I could never thank you enough" said the friend of the injured customer

"It's ok, it was nothing, I don't want any one to make a big deal of this"

"No no no, you deserve it, let me buy you a drink, hero" in a slightly flirty voice

"Sorry I got to go, I…..have…to…..go to a doctors appointment, I don't want to talk about it, really, I have to go" Before the man could get another word edge ways Sue had left and was staring at the ring which she took out of her pocket and slid it on her hand, it felt great, it felt right…

Too be continued


End file.
